Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for generating characters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for dynamically generating characters fonts with personalized handwriting characteristics.
Description of Related Art
For the standard encoding in the Asian countries, there are 13,053 characters in the Big5 specification used by Taiwan, and 6,763 characters in the GB2312 specification as well as 27,533 characters in the GB18030 specification both used by China. Although Hong Kong uses the Big5 specification, Hong Kong applies an added character set to include additional 5,009 characters. The JISx0213 specification used by Japan includes 11,233 characters. The number of characters keeps increasing for the Unicode specification of collecting the worldwide characters. The Unicode 8.0 currently includes 120,737 characters.
Expectedly, the number of characters used by people will continue to increase. In order to use these characters in any digital system, these characters must be produced and installed into a set of well-defined character code, known as a codebook.
Typically, it takes years of lengthy time to complete all the characters in a codebook. Therefore, a stroke constituting method and a basic component (radical) constituting method are provided to shorten the time to complete a set of codebook. In these methods, only a few strokes or radicals are needed to form the characters in a codebook to improve the speed of producing the characters. However, both of the stroke constituting method and the basic component (radical) constituting method can only be used to produce the standard character font, such as the Ming Hei, Yuan, and Kai font and so on. The stroke constituting method and the basic component (radical) constituting method cannot be used to produce personalized handwriting characters that do not have fixed rules for the handwriting and strokes.
Accordingly, facing the increasing demand of personalized handwriting character font, there is a need for better method and system to allow users to easily generate a personalized handwriting character font.